As terminals are becoming intelligent, various applications are installed on the terminals, so as to provide various personalized live services for users by technical means. It is fair to say that a user may be carefree with a terminal in the hand. Using a mobile phone as an example for the terminal, a user might as well install corresponding applications such as a news application, a browser application, and a video playing application on a mobile phone to perform a series of operations such as viewing news, browsing web pages, and playing videos. Multimedia information such as videos, pictures, and text, especially playing of a video combining a voice, an image, and text, can provide more intuitive feelings for a user. A very large amount of information and intuitive feelings can be brought to a user by means of one video.
However, in the current information presentation manner, for example, a static presentation manner such as a single picture or single text frequently used when users are reading the news or browsing web pages, interaction with the users are not strong. For dynamic video playing, a single type of TV series, movies, variety shows, and the like is mostly played. Users just watch a played video. Therefore, interaction with the users are not strong either.
A current user requirement is: information is expected to be presented in a more diversified and interactive manner. For this user requirement, there is few effective solution in the existing related technology.